Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which stores food at a low temperature in a storage space formed therein to be shielded by a door. To this end, the refrigerator is formed to cool an inside of the storage space using cooling air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration cycle, and thus to keep the stored food in an optimum state.
Recent refrigerators become bigger and have multi-functions according to a change in diet and a tendency toward high-quality of a product. And the refrigerators which have various structures and devices for convenience to provide user convenience and also to enable internal spaces to be efficiently used have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened and closed by the door. The refrigerator may be classified into various types according to an arrangement of the storage space and a structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
And a separate accommodation space which allows access from an outside may be provided at the door of the refrigerator. Thus, access to the accommodation space may be allowed by opening an auxiliary door or a home-bar door without opening of the entire refrigerator door.
Therefore, the food which is frequently used may be accommodated in the separate accommodation space provided at the refrigerator door. And since the entire refrigerator door is not opened to accommodate the food, a leak of the cooling air in the refrigerator may be minimized.
However, even in such a structure, there is a problem that the food inside the refrigerator may not be checked without opening the refrigerator door. That is, to check whether desired food is accommodated in the space inside refrigerator or in the separate accommodation space provided at the door, the door should be opened. And if there is not the desired food when the auxiliary door or the home-bar door is opened, there is an inconvenience that a main door should be opened, and at this point, the cooling air may leak unnecessarily.
To solve the problems, a part of a front surface of the refrigerator door may be formed of a transparent material. However, in this case, there may be a problem in insulating an inside of the refrigerator. And in the case in which the inside of the refrigerator may be seen through even while not being used, the food is exposed to an outside, and thus there may occur a problem in an external appearance.